Lingerie and Birthdaycake
by Longlivemystories
Summary: 2D has a special birthday surprise for Del


Birthdays were a special occasion to the Gorillaz lead singer; days he had his mother's full attention and more cake than any child could eat. This love of the celebration carried on to his adult life, especially with his band members. Each birthday was treated like the best day for each member and Del was certainly no exception. Thy had thrown an official party for the ghost, but Russel mentioned he was quiet and somewhat withdrawn. 2D feared birthdays to be sensitive subject for the rapper, considering how he could no longer age. Sure, Del joked, saying how he'd forever be "young and pretty", but no one could possibly be so relaxed about such a morose subject. 2D had planned something special tonight for hi, away from prying eyes, however now an overwhelming sense of fear that Del would prefer to be alone gripped his mind. Then again, maybe Del would rather spend the time with Russel.

The anxiety was starting to effect him when a flash of blue light startled him out of his thoughts. Del grinned a sharp toothed grin at the singer floating just off the bed.

"'Sup?" he greeted, moving to rest on the other side of 2D.

"N-Not much," he responded, curiously noting how flushed the ghost looked. "Where were you?"

Del paused a moment, before his grin turned wicked and he leaned in close, an eyebrow quirked.

"Russel had a present of his own to give me," he answered, voice low and hushed.

The meaning sunk in almost instantly and 2D glanced over at the sleeping drummer, clearing his throat. The ghost watched him for a moment.

"You okay?" he mumbled, gently turning his chin so 2D would look at him.

"Y-Yeah... I just- er... I have a gift for you, too," he answered, clambering off the bed now.

"Another one?" the rapped teased. "But that song you wrote me was so cute.."

The singer rolled dark eyes. The "song" he was referring to was the adjusted version of the typical birthday song. It was last second and poorly executed, but the others thought it was cute.

"It's even better," he promised, grabbing a shopping bag from the closet and hurrying out of the room. The wood floors in the hallway chilled bare feet as he all but flew down, passed two doors and into the third. Bright lights shocked nearly blind eyes and he hesitated barely a second before shutting and locking the door behind him. An abused heart pounded mercilessly in his chest as 2D laid out the beautifully intricate outfit. Somehow the clothing looking more complicated, more impossible to ear, to put on, than it had online. A sudden bout of anxiety attacked his body and he found himself crumpled, clumped on the linoleum floor. What happens if Del doesn't like the gift? What if he couldn't be or do what Del wanted? 2D closed his eyes, willing away what he could of nasty thoughts.

He took his time putting on the lingerie, keeping Noodle's words of patience in the back of his mind. There were many times he wanted to give up and curl up in the tub and wait for Russel to find him in the morning, however the thought of Del's happy face drove him to continue on.

2D tentatively slipped through the bedroom door and leaned against it once it had closed. He glanced over at the slightly glowing ghost, visible almost clearly on the bed. Del was watching him, eyebrow quirked. Finally, 2D made his way over to the bed, climbing up. Del grinned playfully and pulled 2D up so the singer straddled the rapper. The thinner man was shaking, but from what? Excitement? Anxiety? Whatever it was, Del hoped he could calm his lover down.

White eyes gathered every detail of the outfit, hands filling in what his eyes couldn't see. They weren't so graceful, but 2D didn't mind. Del's ethereal body tingled on whatever bare skin 2D had to be touched and it sent a longing shiver down his spine. A large hand made its way down the front of 2D's body, playing with the ruffled at the top of the corset to the ruffles at the bottom.

A familar heat built up in 2D's belly and he struggled not to move, not to hurry the larger man along. The blue ghost stopped one hand's movement only to cup his lover's face, moving some messy blue hair away. An almost feral desire burning in Del's eyes told 2D he approved of the birthday present.

"I love your present, babe," Del finally said. "And I love you."

2D leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Del's face before happily locking lips with him. Large hands wrapped around a thin waist, though soon found their hands on 2D's bottom, giving a playful squeeze before grinding pelvis to pelvis.

"Del," 2D breathed, feeling the rapper's hardness rub against him.

The yearning was almost painful now and 2D was whimpering, hoping, needing for Del to cut the teasing and skip to the juicy bits. But Del wouldn't be Del if he did that.

The ghost suddenly switched positions, keeping the thinner man close to him with ease as he turned so now Del was on top of 2D, grinding against him, increasing the tightness in 2D's belly. Of course Del couldn't just give him what he needed; Del enjoyed making situations difficult. 2D practically mewled with need, hoping Del would stop torturing him soon.

The rapper moved down, lips gliding along 2D's long neck, playfully nipping skin every once in a while, before he came to the beginning of the lingerie. Del suddenly realized this wasn't going to be easy to take off unless... ah, yes... Having reached behind 2D, he felt that the top was behind held together by clasps, not a tie. Grateful for 2D's choice, he began undoing the corset, one painfully slow clasp at a time.

2D writhed under Del's touch when his torso was suddenly exposed, chilled air hitting him with a shade. Del's tongue found a perked nipple with ease, sliding around and around the sensitive bud. The ghost felt 2D grind up against him in response and he had to grin. The boy was impatient at the best of times and now was no exception. Honestly, it amused Del to see how long 2D could last before giving in, but tonight even he was far too riled up to play the long game. His cock was pained from being untouched, ignored for so long, but first he had to thank his wonderful boyfriend for a wonderful birthday present. He supposed he could wait a little longer.

He lightly nuzzled his way down to the silk panties that 2D adorned his crotch with. The grey-blue complimented his skin-tone well and the wetness from 2D's excitement only made Del want him more. And yet the ghost took his time, teasing 2D's panties free from his legs, unhooking the stockings to make sure they stayed on. He enjoyed the way they felt wrapped around his waist. Del returned his mouth to 2D's belly and, for a moment, 2D wondered if he could feel just how hot and tight his stomach was, right now, just for him. The thought burned his cheeks all the way to his ears and he distracted himself by sliding long fingers along short dreads.

Del nuzzled his way along, down towards curly blues that he loved to slick lips. A thick tongue climbed from the bottom up, parting said lips on the way. 2D unintentionally bucked his hips and Del chuckled, low voice vibrating against 2D's stomach, where he returned to kiss for a split second. 2D wriggled under him, disappointed that the warmth left so soon. Much to his surprise, Del returned to 2D's own heat, slowly and playfully parting lips with two thick fingers and waiting a moment. The singer wondered what he was doing, but then the tongue returned and 2D stifled a gasp. The ball in 2D's belly was so tightly wound that release happened quickly, much to 2D's chagrin because that meant Del moving on. The rapped fortunately helped 2D ride out the hard orgasm before climbing back up to happily kiss the lanky man.

"There'll be more," he mumbled teasingly.

Hooded eyes watched Del sit back up and part of 2D wanted to reach for him, to pull him back down and cuddle, but then Del's words registed right when he felt wide fingers slicked with lube probing his opening. The yearning returned with a vengance, 2D pushing against Del's fingers, wanting more. Seeming content, Del's fingers retreated only to be replaced by the tip of his cock, almost slicked with lube. He was so thankful that, at least in death, he was granted the parts he never had the chance to buy himself. And what a gift its been.

Del guided the tip, rubbing it against the entirety of 2D's heat before finally entering, slowly at first. Hearing 2D moaning added to his own fire and finally yanked off his shirt, pants having disappeared while 2D was gone. The singer gazed up at Del in a haze, appreciating his physique for the short moment he had before pleasure blinded him.

Del pushed himself completely in, grunting at how tight 2D was. It seemed as though 2D would never loosen up, but honestly Del wasn't complaining and it didn't seem like 2D was either. Soft moans trailed from 2D's open mouth and the sight of him there, head bent back with mouth agape, drove Del crazy.

The ghost pulled 2D closer, but his hips, and kept pumping, harder and faster as he went. Large hands gripped his hips tightly, helping to keep him still so he didn't move away too much while he thrust into 2D. The singer's toes curled as the tingling returned. One hand disappeared from 2D's hips and brought it so his thumb could rub 2D's clit, walls suddenly clamping down around Del's cock. 2D let out a surprised groan, loud enough to probably wake anyone who wasn't doped up on sleeping meds.

2D reached up an grabbed Del's arm, the other on his chest. He rocked against the rapped and although they were slightly out of sync, that didn't slow Del down.

"Fuck, 2D," Del groaned, deep voice rumbling in his chest, vibrating 2D's hand.

2D shivered and licked dry lips, though the thought of simply closing his mouth hadn't crossed his mind. He felt himself clench around Del and the feeling of fullness helped push him over the edge, Del rubbing his clit all the way.

The throbbing and pulsing of 2D's heat drove Del, too, and he gave one last thrust before emptying out inside 2D. Nothing actually came out, but yet there was still that feeling of something warm shooting into 2D that made him shiver.

Del collapsed next to the thinner man, both tired.

"Gotta say, babe, you should wear lingerie more often," he teased, one arm going behind his head while the other wrapped around 2D's waist, pulling him close.

"Maybe I will," 2D muttered in response, surprising them both.


End file.
